


strawberry cola

by adoluvr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Valentines date, miya is a little shit god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoluvr/pseuds/adoluvr
Summary: “Reki,” he says, and it sounds like just an excuse to take his name, at this point. “I’m sorry. I haven’t gone on a date before, so-”Reki quirks a brow. “Not even in Canada?”Langa shakes his head.“You’re kidding?! You went around looking like that, and-”“Reki,” Langa interrupts, laughing under his breath. “I didn’t go on dates for a reason."or, renga go on a date
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 502





	strawberry cola

**Author's Note:**

> not betad

“Reki,” Langa says. “Go on a date with me.”

Reki nearly crashes head front on the skateboard he’s polishing. He turns to look up at Langa, who’s standing next to his crouching figure, looking unnecessarily tall for reasons beyond him. His cheeks are abnormally red.  _ “Eh?” _

Langa frowns, eyes flitting over to the calendar hung next to the clock in the room. “It’s February 14th, isn’t it?”

“What-?” Reki blinks, the skateboard previously in his hands now rolling into some abysmal corner of the room as he stares up at the blue-haired boy. “I mean, yeah, but-”

“Then,’ Langa says again, looking with the same ambition in his eyes down at the redhead that he shows during learning a particularly skillful trick, “Go on a date with me.”

Reki thinks his soul will leave his body, soon enough.

-

There’s a jean jacket resting in the depths of his closet that he drags out for this simple occasion. He’s barely used it, before - has barely had a reason to wear his most expensive item out anywhere, anyways. Maybe it’s fine? Over just a white tee? No.

Reki groans. He’s not used to this.

The door creaks open, and curious eyes peek in.

“Oi,” a familiar voice calls, “What are you doing?” 

Reki turns. Miya saunters in the room with the same integrity of someone that owns the place as their own, hands tied behind his back as he peers at the selection of shirts the older boy has thrown over his bed in succession.

“How’d you get in?” Reki asks, narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

“None of your business,” Miya says cheerfully. “What’s this, then? Did Langa finally ask your sorry ass out?”

“You’re 13, aren’t you?” Reki crosses his arms on his chest, refusing to let his cheeks flush at the very thought that Langa’s asked him on a  _ date  _ in front of the scheming middle-schooler. “Shouldn’t you treat me with respec-”

Miya kicks his back with his leg. Reki yelps. 

“Anyways,” he says. “Wanna let me help you out?”

Reki, who’s jumped five inches away from the younger boy, stares at his overalls. “Yeah. Why not?” Yeah. Trust the 13 year old with outfit selection for a date.

-

Okay. Maybe the 13 year old knows what he’s doing.

-

Langa stares at him in a way that makes it seems as if he had the ability to, he’d be foaming at the mouth at the very sight. Reki shifts uncomfortably, not exactly used to this style. Not used to a jacket or hoodie  _ not  _ covering half of his body, at least.

“What?” He says, a little jumpy. “Notice anything different?”

“Yeah,” Langa says, straightforward as always. “It feels...a bit weird to see you in a button-up. And without the hair-band” He sees the other slump, and frantically gestures with his hands in a way to make it seem like there’s no negative connotation to it. Because there isn’t. “Like, you look  _ good,  _ Reki. I like it.”

Reki looks up at him. Langa’s blushing, hands having moved from the gesturing to his cheeks, as if he’s trying to cover it up.

It’s pretty. The shade of peach against his snow-white skin. It’s nice to look at.

  
  


Reki mentally slaps himself. 

-

Langa doesn’t take him anywhere special. Not anywhere  _ expensive,  _ at least. It’s just the local, empty skate-park. Reki’s in the middle of thinking twice about getting his expensive jean jacket out when he feels a warmth on his hand.

Langa’s hand is warm. Warm in the kind of way that reminds Reki of cuddling with Manager Oka’s fox-like pet next to the electric heater on colder days. The blue-haired boy is looking at him with an expression he’s seen so many times before - when he’d been faux protecting him from Shadow on the beach. When Reki’d put his fist to his chest, made him promise things beyond mortal reasoning.

It’s warm.

“Reki,” he says, and it sounds like just an excuse to take his name, at this point. “I’m sorry. I haven’t gone on a date before, so-”

Reki quirks a brow. “Not even in Canada?”

Langa shakes his head.

“You’re kidding?! You went around looking like that, and-”

_ “Reki, _ ” Langa interrupts, laughing under his breath. “I didn’t go on dates for a reason."

The other boy’s looking at him dumbly, obviously having shut up due to that  _ laugh.  _ The honest, breezy laugh that’s becoming less and less of a constant as a consequence to their everyday problems, now. It feels nice to hear it. It feels nicer to hear it when it clutches down Reki’s own unnecessary trains of thought almost instantly. 

“You wanna enlighten me?” He manages, taking his hand again to lead him to a nearby vending machine. He slips a few coins in, selects a strawberry cola. Looks back at Langa, who seems to be mulling over his words. Selects the same for him. “I’ll try to not be surprised~”

“That’d be doing me a favor, yes,” Langa’s smiling, accepting the cola without a complaint as they go back, leaning on the rails as they pop the cans open in unison. 

“Better reward me for it, too, then.”

“Yeah,” Langa hums. “Yeah, I-”

Reki takes a thoughtful sip of his drink. 

“Can I just - “ Langa sets his can down on the ground, hands jittery as they clench into small fists. “Can I show you?”

Reki blinks at him. “Show me?”

“Please,” the other boy goes quiet. “Trust me.”

The redhead sets his own down on the ground, albeit a little nervously. He looks up at Langa, who’s obviously itching for his hands to do something even Reki’s near to predicting. And then he does it.

Hands come up, cupping Reki’s cheeks carefully. 

Golden eyes bloom into teal. Langa takes in a shaky breath, and moves in.

Reki’s lips are chapped, to say the least. The last time he’d put on chapstick was after coming home from the trip to the hot springs, and then he’d been too busy sleeping in and practicing to care. 

He thinks he should’ve cared. But Langa has no real qualms, either. For someone whose lips are softer than a feather, gentler than the hands going from his cheeks to loop around his waist, Reki finds himself kissing back with the same gentle vigour of the blue-haired boy as his own hands move to cup Langa’s cheeks.

Langa’s not experienced at this. Obviously not. He’s 18 and this is his first  _ date  _ and Reki’s 17 and this is  _ his  _ first date as well, so it’s not like he can help him along, either. But Langa’s trying his best, as if he’d watched tutorial videos on YouTube with the way he tries to suck on Reki’s lower lip, which only results in unhinged laughing as Reki moves away, coming back again if only to press chaste kisses all over Langa’s face before the boy burrows his head into Reki’s neck in embarrassment. 

There’s a bout of silence before the redhead speaks up.

“So, is this why you didn’t go on dates before? You sensed me from countries away?”

Langa doesn’t answer. He’s too busy inhaling Reki's scent, the mint perfume he’d used after Miya’d forced it onto him. “Maybe.”

“Didn’t take you for a romantic.”

Langa moves away just for a moment, to touch his nose with his finger. “Didn’t take you for one, either.”

“Eh? That’s a lie. I’ve always been romantic.”

Langa scoffs. “Reki, you didn’t make the first move.”

“Yeah, that’s becau-”

Langa presses his lips against his, again. It effectively shuts him up for the small moment it lasts, before he moves back and watches Reki’s dumbfounded expression.

“Huh.” The redhead darts his tongue out, licking his lips. Ponders over something for a few seconds. “Okay, if you wanna be the romantic one, then I expect gifts.”

Langa hums. “Sure.”

“Also, Langa,” Reki says, arms moving to loop around his neck as he looks at him with a grin. “Happy Valentines.”

Langa smiles. “Happy Valentines, Reki. Do I get to call you my boyfriend, now?”

Reki grins. “Obviously.”

-

Miya puts his hand out. Shadow glares at it for a moment before he takes a few 500 yen coins out of his pocket and pushes it onto his palm. “Y’know, all it takes is a little incentive-”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> (tired single noises) happy valentines


End file.
